1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to a floating water game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous games have been provided in prior art that are playing activities, in which people take part in, so that competition is achieved accordingly to a particular set of rules, allowing the people to strive to win. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.